CSI  Um crime de amor
by Almofadinhas I S2 Sirius Black
Summary: Maneiras diferentes dos melhores episódios de CSI. Living Doll/Dead Doll!
1. Chapter 1

CSI – Um crime de amor

Personagens Principais –

Gil Grissom

Sara Sidle (mais a frente Grissom)

Catherine Willows

Warrick Brown

Nick Stokes

Greg Sanders

James Brass

Dr. Robbins

**Crime um - Miniaturas**

**Capitulo 1 – O crime das coincidências**

Após o ultimo episódio da sexta temporada, Way to Go (Morte nos trilhos), quando apareceu que Sara e Grissom tem um romance, e sua conversa no quarto, fiz uma continuação.

Após a conversa no quarto...

Os dois estão dormindo, quando toca o celular de Grissom.

- Alô... Sim... Todo pessoal?... Estou indo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sara se acordando

- Temos uma cena de crime – disse Grissom

- Onde?

- Em uma casa perto da Strip.

Eles se levantaram, se arrumaram, e seguiram cada um para seu respectivo carro, e antes de saírem, trocaram um rápido beijo.

Durante o caminho, Grissom avisou os outros.

Na cena do crime...

Todos os CSIs estavam lá. Entraram, Brass estava lá com David.

Assim que viram os corpos, não puderam deixar de dar um suspiro.

Uma família morta.

- Ele é Gilberto Summer, ela Sarana Summer e a filha Evve Summer.

- Catherine e Greg vistoriem a sala e o banheiro, Warrick a cozinha, Nick o perímetro eu e Sara vamos para os quartos – disse Grissom

Quartos...

- Eles parecem ter uma vida amorosa perfeita – disse Sara após ver a cama com a luz ultravioleta

- E parecem ser amigos e apaixonados – disse Grissom mostrando as várias fotos do casal espalhadas pelo quarto

- Acho que aqui não vamos encontrar nada, tudo parece ter acontecido lá na sala – disse Sara

- Também acho, vamos para o quarto da menina.

Eles foram.

- A menina também tem várias fotos, e, olhe uma mancha de sangue no tapete – disse Sara

Os dois se abaixaram.

- Ela bateu a cabeça e o sangue escorregou – disse Grissom olhando para cima e vendo uma cômoda com sangue na beirada

- Mas será que foi antes, ou ela estava tentando se salvar?

Grissom fez uma cara confusa

Catherine e Greg...

- Bem, a sala tem várias fotos do casal e de Evve, fotos de família, e bem, o corpo parece ter sido colocado com cuidado – disse Greg

- Sim, era alguém que tinha afeição por alguém da casa – disse Catherine

Banheiro...

- Lenços com sangue – disse Greg

- Alguém limpou as mãos – disse Catherine

- Mas isso não esconde evidências – disse Greg

Cozinha...

Warrick não achou nada, absolutamente nada, estava tudo limpo.

Nick também não, nada de pegadas, rastros.

Mais tarde no laboratório...

- No quarto do casal, não havia nada de mais, coisas deles, fotos, roupas, perfumes, no da menina havia uma mancha de sangue, como se ela tivesse batido a cabeça na ponta da cômoda e ele tivesse escorrido para o tapete – disse Grissom

- Na sala, apenas o corpo, nenhuma evidência, nada de pólvora, nem cartucho, nem uma gota de sangue – disse Catherine

- No banheiro, achamos alguns lenços de papel, já enviamos para DNA, e mais nada – disse Greg

- Na cozinha, não havia nada, estava tudo limpo – disse Warrick

- A pessoa que fez isso, sabia fazer, não tinha nenhuma pegada, rastro, marcas, nada – disse Nick

- Isso mostra que quem fez isso, sabia fazer, e tinha conhecimento da ciência forense – disse Sara

- E agora? Não temos evidências, só nos restam às testemunhas – disse Greg

- Bem, isso é alguma coisa – disse Grissom

Brass bate na porta

- Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com vocês – disse Brass

- Todos? – perguntou Grissom

- Sim, ela quer falar sobre o caso da família assassinada.

Os CSIs saíram e foram em direção a mulher.

- Olá, eu sou Anne James, sou vizinha dos Summers, e amiga deles.

- Eu sou Gil Grissom, está é Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown e Greg Sanders.

- Bem, eu soube do que aconteceu e fiquei abalada, minha filha Sophie era a melhor amiga de Evve, e achei que poderiam querer saber sobre eles, para ajudar.

- A Sra. fez certo, o que tem para nos dizer? – perguntou Sara

- Bem, eles moram ali há oito anos, Evve tinha cinco anos, eles se conheceram em uma palestra, Sara era advogada criminal e conheceu Gil em uma palestra sobre crime, ele é professor de química, e se especializou em criminal, mas dá aula na escola do meu marido, onde a Evve estudava e Sophie estuda, e ela tinha um escritório no centro, eu sou a secretária, eles sempre foram um casal tão tranqüilo, apaixonado, não tinham inimigos, não entendo como isso aconteceu.

- Bem isso já nos ajuda, sabemos por onde começar – disse Cath

- E em que série Evve estava? – perguntou Grissom

- Na sétima série, a mesma que Sophie, sempre tão dedicadas, estudiosas, o sonho das duas era ser uma CSI, elas eram fascinadas por ciência forense e esse tipo de coisa, agora, bem parece que esse sonho acabou.

- Sinto muito, a Sra. sabe de algum familiar deles? – perguntou Sara

- Sim, Sara tinha um irmão, o Chris, e Gil uma irmã, Emma, os dois eram os padrinhos de Evve, ele mora em Nevada e ela na Califórnia, eu gostaria de ver o corpo deles.

- Claro, eu a levo – disse Cath

No necrotério...

- Mas essa não é a Evve – disse Anne

- Como? – perguntou Catherine

- Evve tinha cabelos escuros, lisos e curtos, com franja de lado, e ela tem cabelos castanhos, ondulados e compridos.

- E a Sra. já a viu alguma vez?

- Espera, eles estavam a anos atrás da sua outra filha gêmea, que havia sido roubada na maternidade, e a haviam encontrado, só pode ser a Lily, ela viveu anos em um orfanato, e eles finalmente a haviam encontrado.

- E não puderam aproveitar isso. Muito obrigado, por nos informar, será que nos daria o telefone da escola de Evve.

- Claro, sem problema.

Na sala de evidências...

- Quem está no necrotério não é Evve Summer e sim Lily Summer, sua irmã gêmea, os Summers a estava procurando há anos, ela foi roubada da maternidade, e ela está no lugar de Evve – informou Catherine chegando – Anne me deu o telefone da escola.

Warrick ligou.

- Alô, eu sou Warrick Brown do CSI, por favor, poderia me informar se Evve Summer está na escola? Sim, obrigado, vou mandar um policial a buscar, seu pais foram encontrados mortos em sua casa. Sim, obrigado.

- Nick vá junto com Brass – disse Grissom

- Sim.

- E agora? – perguntou Greg

- Você Greg ache o telefone do irmão de Sarana Summer e da irmã de Gilberto Summer, e peça para eles virem aqui – disse Grissom

Greg foi.

- O DNA do guardanapo – disse Catherine pegando uma pasta – é de Lily McCalt, no nosso caso, Lily Summer, e o sangue do tapete do quarto de Evve, também pertence à Lily, ela devia estar conhecendo o quarto da irmã, e a atacaram.

- Um fim triste.

- Entrega para o senhor Grissom – disse um carteiro

- Obrigado.

Era uma caixa, grande, enrolada a papelão.

Grissom a abriu, e era uma miniatura da sua cena de crime, a família morta na sala, tudo perfeitamente arrumado, tudo no lugar.

- Meu Deus – disse Sara

- Alguém queria essa família morta – disse Catherine

- E queria que todos soubessem – disse Grissom

Grissom não falou, mas viu uma carta em baixo da parte do chão.

- Mas porque endereçaram a Grissom, o mais normal, seria ela estar na cena, ou ser entregue na cena – observou Sara

- Vai ver ela queria que Grissom achasse – disse Catherine – mas tenho que ir, vou ao trabalho da mãe.

Quando Cath saiu, Grissom pegou a carta.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sara

- Acho que é pessoal comigo – abriu a carta – _Grissom, você deve estar se perguntando, porque você? Quem sou eu? Mas a única coisa que irá saber sobre mim é como quero ser conhecida, a assassina das miniaturas, e bem, você, porque, meu pai se matou por sua causa, ele não queria ser preso, e se matou, na minha frente, e você foi o culpado, e vai pagar na mesma moeda, sei que tem um romance com sua subordinada, Sara Sidle, e ela vai pagar por você, vou lhe tirar a única pessoa que amou em sua vida, do mesmo jeito que amei meu pai, eu conheço você, sei onde mora sei onde ela morava. Isso não é um aviso, é uma promessa. Assinado: assassina das miniaturas._

Grissom olhou para Sara, e tinha uma expressão de medo, a mesma expressão de Sara.

- Como ela sabe da gente, conseguimos esconder de todos, mas, como? – perguntou Sara

- Não sei, mas ela parece não estar mentindo, temos que tomar cuidado, nada vai acontecer a você, não vou deixar.

- Eu sei Gil – disse Sara

No outro dia...


	2. Depoimentos

**Capitulo dois - Depoimentos**

_No outro dia..._

- Warrick e Nick, vão à casa de Anne, e tentem mais algumas respostas, Greg está atrás dos parentes deles, Catherine foi ao trabalho da esposa, eu e Sara vamos à escola, lá era o local de trabalho de Gilberto, e também é a escola de Evve – disse Grissom

- Quando fui à escola, Evve Summer não estava mais lá, o diretor a levou para a casa da amiga de Evve, Sophie, no caso, a casa de Anne. – disse Nick

Todos foram.

Na escola...

- Olá, eu sou Sara Sidle e esse é Gil Grissom, somos do CSI, e estamos aqui por causa do assassinato de Gilberto Summer.

- Sim, eu sou o diretor, Devi James, minha mulher me falou, fiquei abalado, ele era meu melhor amigo.

- Sentimos por sua perda, mas gostaríamos de falar com os professores, alguns alunos, para termos uma idéia de como era a vida dele – disse Grissom

- Claro, se quiserem eu poso falar também.

- Será muito útil, mas gostaríamos de falar primeiro com os professores – disse Sara

- Vocês se parecem muito com eles – observou Devi

- Não quero ser mal educado, mas não estamos aqui para discutir aparência, e sim para trabalhar – disse Grissom

Eles entraram, e pegaram depoimentos de todos os profs, e alunos do professor, a partir de sétima série.

Conseguiram descobrir o óbvio, ele era muito querido, amigo, companheiro. Ninguém tinha nada contra ele.

Casa de Anne...

Toc, toc, toc...

- Olá – disse Anne

- Poderíamos falar com a Sra.? – perguntou Nick

- Claro, e vou avisar, a Evve está aqui, meu marido a trouxe da escola, direto para cá quando soube do que aconteceu, e minha filha veio junto, dei um calmante para Evve, ela estava em estado de choque, achei melhor ela dormir um pouco.

- Fez bem, mas queríamos mais algumas informações – disse Warrick

- Claro, entrem.

Ela os levou até a sala.

- Ela dormiu mãe – era Sophie

- Obrigado.

- Será que poderíamos falar com sua filha também? – perguntou Nick

- Sem problema.

- Bem, então, como era o comportamento dos Summers, você sabia de alguma coisa? – perguntou Warrick

- Não, eles eram pessoas tão doces, apaixonados, e não tinha ninguém que pudesse ter algo contra eles – disse Sophie

- Entendo, e Evve, alguém contra ela?

- Não, bem, eu sou filha do diretor, a Evve, do professor mais querido, nos conhecemos por isso, as pessoas nos julgam, acham que só porque somos filhas dos caras da escola, temos poder, nos melhores, não é isso, algumas meninas teriam sim algo contra Evve e eu, mas não chegaria a ponto de matar o Sr. e Sra. Summer, é apenas briguinha de escola.

- E tem mais alguém na escola? Uma amiga, amigo?

- A Evve, estava, bem, "namorando" um colega nosso, o James Stand, mas nada de mais, eles apenas faziam as refeições juntos, conversavam, nada de mais, nunca chegaram a se beijar, apenas estavam se conhecendo, o Sr. e Sra. Summer, deram uma educação muito rígida a Evve, sabiam que ela "namorava" o James, mas não deixaram eles fazerem nada mais a não ser o que falei, ele ia almoçar com eles até.

- Sei, e alguma amiga?

- Eu e Evve éramos sozinhas, mas tínhamos mais uma amiga, a Lara, mas ela está na França agora, se mudou ano passado.

- E eles tinham algum problema com algum vizinho?

- Nenhum, aqui na vizinhança sempre fomos amigos – quem respondeu foi Anne

- E sobre a irmã gêmea de Evve, Lily?

- Ela estava tão ansiosa para conhecer a irmã, falava nisso o tempo todo, a felicidade nem era comigo, mas me sentia feliz, pela felicidade da Evve – disse Sophie

- Bem, já sabemos mais alguma coisa, qualquer coisa nos avise, e, aliás, nos avisem assim que Evve acordar, o testemunho dela será muito útil. – disse Nick

- Qualquer coisa nos avise – disse Warrick

Greg...

- Srta. Summer.

- McNide, me casei ontem.

- Bem, Srta. McNide tem tido noticias de seu irmão e cunhada?

- Não, os dois eram para serem meus padrinhos, mas não compareceram ao casamento.

- Seu irmão e a esposa estão mortos, junto com sua outra filha, Lily, irmã gêmea de Evve.

- Não acredito. Quem? Como?

- Não sabemos ainda, estamos contando com seu depoimento e o do irmão de Sarana Summer.

- O Chris? Ele já deve estar chegando então, ele adorava a irmã.

Não deu outra, Chris Duarte chegou.

- Olá, sou Chris Duarte, irmão de Sarana Summer. Não entendo porque fui chamado pelo CSI.

- Bem, sua irmã e seu cunhado foram encontrados mortos ontem pela manhã, junto com a filha sumida, Lily.

- Quem fez isso?

- Contamos com o depoimento de vocês para descobrir.

- Qualquer coisa para saber o que aconteceu.

Eles disseram o que todo já sabiam que eram amigos, sem inimigos.

Praticamente não ajudou em nada.

Catherine...

- Olá, eu sou Catherine Willows, do CSI, tenho um mandato para o escritório de Sarana Summer.

- Bem, eu tenho que avisar a Srta. Summer.

- Acho que não será possivel, ela foi encontrada morta ontem com seu marido e filha.

- Tudo bem, vamos para o escritório.

Ela levou Cath até lá.

- Sara era uma pessoa muito boa, não tinha inimigos.

- Entendo, mas ela falava com você sobre sua vida pessoal?

- Não, ela era uma pessoa muito reservada, entende, não falava sobre sua vida pessoal com ninguém daqui, mas sabíamos que ela e o marido eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, e amavam sua filha.

- Já ouvimos de todos que entrevistamos, sabe.

- Sim, é normal, eles eram assim.

Catherine vistoriou tudo, notebook, gavetas, pastas, armários, mas não havia nada de mais.

- Tem alguma pessoa que ela mandou para a cadeia que queria matá-la, algo assim?

- Não, ninguém nunca a ameaçou, todos até mesmo, os que ela mandou para a cadeia gostavam dela, ela tinha um jeito, que, não sei, conquistava todos, e os fazia entender que isso era o certo.

- Certo obrigado.

Mais tarde no laboratório...

- Na escola, não havia nada de mais, todos gostavam do marido e da filha – disse Sara

- Na casa de Anne, descobrimos que Evve tem um "namorado", mas ele não tem nada a ver com a família, e fora isso mais nada. – disse Warrick

- No trabalho de Sarana Summer, também nada, me disseram que ela tinha um jeito que fazia com que as pessoas acreditassem nela mesmo estando errada – disse Catherine

- Com os irmãos deles, nada também, tudo o que já ouvimos – disse Greg

- E agora, não temos suspeitos – disse Warrick

- Bem, temos aquela miniatura, vamos trabalhar nela – disse Grissom

Eles foram para a miniatura.

Nenhuma digital, nenhum fio de cabelo, nada de pele colada em cola, queimadura, nada.

- Não temos suspeitos, alguém matou aquela família, e não sabemos quem foi – disse Sara

- Não podemos fazer nada, vou dar mais uma olhada na miniatura – disse Grissom

E achou uma foto, como uma assinatura, de uma boneca morta.

- Pode ser a assinatura – sugeriu Cath

- Pode ser – disse Nick

- Só temos isso de marca – disse Greg

- Acho que sim – disse Grissom

Sofia entrou na sala.


	3. Outra Miniatura

**Capitulo três – Outra miniatura**

_Sofia entrou na sala..._

- Mais um assassinato com miniatura.

Todos os CSIs se olharam.

- É em uma fazenda, perto de Nevada, são dois mortos, David já está indo para lá.

- Vamos – disse Grissom

Na fazenda...

- Os mortos são Sebastian e Gabby Georgs, marido e mulher, sem filhos. - disse Brass

- Certo David hora da morte? – perguntou Grissom

- Eles morreram por volta de quatro horas.

- Muito bem, ham, Catherine perímetro, Nick cozinha, Warrick quartos, Greg banheiro, eu e Sara ficarmos aqui.

Greg...

Ele procurou vestígios de sangue, peles, lenços, qualquer coisa, mas, não havia nada, nenhum vestigiosinho sequer, apenas remédios, resolveu levar, vai que tem alguma droga.

Esse caso era muito importante, era um Serial Killer.

Warrick...

Esse também não encontrou nada, apenas que o casal tinha, digamos, uma vida bastante movimentada.

Nick...

Ele achou copos com uma substancia esquisita, garrafas de leite com cheio esquisito, e não era vencimento, um garfo com sangue.

Etiquetou tudo elevou o mais rápido possivel ao LAB.

Catherine...

Apenas pegadas, mas estavam muito antigas, e não dava para ter idéia de nada, nada com sangue, algo esquecido, nada.

Sala...

Os corpos...

- Ela, morreu primeiro que ele, a lividez é milésimos maior – observou Sara

- Sim, e o mais estranho, eles não tem marca de sangue, trauma, tiro, machucado – disse Grissom

- Vai ver eles foram envenenados – disse Sara

- Quem sabe.

Eles procuraram por tudo, mas nada, nenhum sangue, nenhuma digital, nada.

LAB

- Eu encontrei alguns remédios no armário do banheiro, e dois deles apresentaram doses altas de veneno – disse Greg

- No quarto ao tinha nada, apena mostrava que eles tinham uma vida bem movimentada – disse Warrick

- Na cozinha, achei dois copos com um cheiro estranho e garrafas de leite com o mesmo cheiro, e mostra o mesmo veneno do armário de remédios – disse Nick

- No pátio não tinha nada, pegadas, pedras, nada – disse Cath

- A autópsia revelou que eles morreram de envenenamento, e durou umas duas semanas, o tempo certo, até acharmos o primeiro corpo e o deles, ambos tinham cem por cento dos órgãos completamente destruídos, o coração parou quando o veneno chegou à artéria principal, Gabby Georges morreu dois minutos antes de Sebastian Georges, o que mostra que foi tudo premeditado – disse Grissom

- Mas quem faria isso com eles? – perguntou Sara

- É isso que não sabemos quem faria isso com uma família que não tinha nada contra ninguém – disse Catherine

- Mas aquela primeira miniatura não foi entregue ao Grissom? Quem sabe não é algo contra ele? – perguntou Nick

- Não sei, mas se for você diria não é Grissom? – perguntou Cath

- Claro – mentiu Grissom – eu vou avaliar a miniatura, Sara venha comigo, e Greg e Nick tentem achar alguém que tenha comprado esse tipo de veneno, Catherine e Warrick vão ao local de trabalho deles.

Miniatura...

- Bem, outra carta – disse Grissom – _Grissom, essa já a segunda carta, e a segunda promessa, já lhe aviso, está chegando perto do dia em que dará adeus a sua querida Sara, vá se despedindo dela, pois não demorará e será ela a minha próxima vitima. Assassina da miniaturas._

Sara o olhou sem expressão.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Sara

As janelas eram escuras, e estava fechadas as cortinas, sala trancada, Grissom a abraçou.

- Nada vai acontecer a você, não vou deixar.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei.

Veneno...

Greg e Nick acharam umas seis pessoas que compraram esse tipo de veneno, Roger Andrews, Natalie Davis, Easy Comand, Raquel Roman, Ernie Dell e Carin Morgan.

Foram ao endereço de cada um...

Nada com Roger, ele trabalha com isso. Easy também trabalha com isso. Todos trabalhavam com isso.

Catherine e Warrick também não deram sorte, eles tinham um mercadinho popular no centro da cidade, e eram bastante queridos por todos.

- Bom tudo o que temos agora dão duas miniaturas, dois crimes, sem evidências, sem culpados, sem nada – disse Grissom

- Acho que talvez devêssemos ir mais fundo naqueles nomes que eu e Greg conseguimos – observou Nick

- Tudo bem que eles trabalham com isso, mas nada os impede de matar essas famílias – disse Greg

- Nomes – pediu Grissom

- Roger Andrews, cientista conhecido nas cidades do interior, mora a cinco quadras dos Georgs, mas sempre foi amigo deles, Natalie Davis, química, e engenheira, digamos que ela adora uma boa miniatura, e é filha adotiva de Ernie Dell, Easy Comand, é assistente de químico, no caso, Roger Andrews, e era amigo dos Georgs, Raquel Roman, era outra filha adotiva de Ernie Dell, e adora miniaturas, Ernie Dell também comprou o veneno e Carin Morgan é química, trabalhava com Ernie Dell, foi empregada durante dois anos, em quanto concluía sua faculdade, e depois foi trabalhar junto a Natalie Davis e Raquel Roman. – disse Nick

- Bem, vamos primeiro falar com os dois que não tem contato com Ernie Dell, depois a os envolvidos – disse Grissom – Catherine vá a Roger Andrews e Nick a Easy Comand, em quanto isso nós aqui vamos pesquisar mais sobre esses envolvidos a Ernie Dell.

Eles foram.

Catherine...

- Senhor Andrews? Sou Catherine Willows, CSI da polícia de Las Vegas, e estou aqui para saber por que exatamente o senhor andou comprando um veneno chamado cientificamente, Rutênio de Tecnécio (eu inventei), mais popularmente conhecido como "fulminante".

- Bem, eu falei com um vendedor autorizado de venenos e ele me recomendou esse para matar roedores gerais, comprei e funcionou.

- Certo, estou aqui porque esse mesmo veneno foi usado para matar Sebastian e Gabby Georgs, e o senhor foi um dos únicos seis que compraram em um tempo de dois meses, pois o veneno vence em dois meses, então, fomos nessa faixa de tempo.

- Bom, como lhe disse, só queria matar roedores.

- Obrigado, qualquer coisa, lhe avisamos.

Nick...

- Senhor Easy Comand? Sou Nick Stokes do CSI de Las Vegas, estou aqui porque o senhor foi um dos únicos seis a comprar Rutênio de Tecnécio, um veneno poderoso e difícil de encontrar.

- Bom, eu sou assistente de químico, precisei para fazer uma experiência escolar para o meu filho, setimo ano, ele queria mostrar quanto tempo uma barata leva para morrer sobre diferente venenos.

- Certo, apenas queria lhe avisar que esse veneno foi usado para matar Sebastian e Gabby Georgs, seus vizinhos de quadra.

- Fiquei sabendo, e sentirei muita falta deles, eram realmente bons amigos.

- Certo qualquer novidade, lhe avisamos.

LAB...

- Ok, Warrick, pesquise sobre Raquel Roman, Greg Carin Morgan, eu e Sara vamos a Natalie Davis.

Mais tarde...

- Tudo o que consegui sobre Roger Andrews é que ele comprou o veneno para matar roedores – disse Cath

- Para Easy Comand foi para um trabalho escolar do filho – disse Nick

- Raquel Roman, tem habilidades com maquetes, mas não chega a ser que nem as nossas, ela foi uma das ultimas a serem adotadas por Ernie Dell, e logo foi de volta ao orfanato, ela não se adaptou a vida, não chegou a ter contato com Ernie Dell de verdade, tipo pai e filha para matar pessoas e fazer miniaturas. – disse Warrick

- Carin Morgan, era ligada a família, trabalhou dois anos, tanto de empregada como de babá, e tinha muito afeto pelas crianças, e era muito fiel e chegada a seu patrão, tanto que o chamava de pai e tem uma habilidade forte com as mãos. – disse Greg

- Natalie Davis, era muito chegada a seu pai adotivo, e sempre foi uma criança meio paranóica, doente, mas fora isso, foi uma criança normal, Ernie Dell a ajudou a desenvolver seu talento com as mãos, ela já ganhou vários prêmios escolares com isso, e tinha uma grande afinidade com seu pai – disse Grissom

- Temos que procurar por essas duas então – disse Sara


	4. Uma surpresa especial

**Capitulo quatro – Uma surpresa especial**

_- Temos que procurar por essas duas então – disse Sara_

Quando terminou de falar, Sara sentiu um enjôo e teve que colocar a mão na boca para não vomitar.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Grissom

- Sim, só um enjôo, acho que a comida não me fez bem.

- Bom, vamos nos dividir, Catherine, Warrick e Nick, a empregada, eu, Sara e Greg vamos para Natalie Davis.

Mais tarde...

- Nós encontramos o endereço de Carin Morgan, ela mora em Nevada, perto dos Georgs – disse Catherine

- E Natalie Davis mora perto dos Summers – disse Sara

Há dois dias Sara vinha sentindo enjôos, e então numa noite Grissom a levou no médico.

- Dr. A minha esposa vem sentindo muitos enjôos e tonturas – explicou Grissom

- Bom esses sintomas normalmente é de gravidez, vamos fazer o teste da farmácia, e depois uns exames de sangue.

Sara e Grissom se olharam.

O teste de farmácia deu positivo, os três deram positivo. Sara estava grávida.

- Vou lá pedir os exames, conversem em quanto isso.

O médico.

- Grissom, e agora, tem uma mulher querendo me matar, e temos o trabalho e eu estou grávida.

- Agora, mais do que nunca vou cuidar de você. Vamos ter um filho, e isso é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu em anos.

- Sério, não está chateado, ou coisa parecida?

- Claro que não.

O médico voltou.

- Seus exames estão marcados para dia 20, às nove horas aqui.

- Muito bem, até o dia doutor.

Eles saíram.

- Temos que contar para eles – disse Sara

- Eu sei, quando tivermos folga, contamos – disse Grissom

- Certo.

Dois dias depois...

Grissom recebeu mais uma carta.

_Grissom,_

_O dia está chegando mais perto, agora soube que você vai ter um filho. Mais uma pessoa que você ama para ir embora, vai pagar em dobro o que me fez passar._

_Assassina da miniaturas_

Sara e Grissom se encararam.

- E agora? Devemos pedir ajuda policial? – perguntou Sara

- Não sei, mas se recebermos mais uma carta, contamos.

- Ok.

No outro dia...

LAB...

- Mais um corpo com miniatura – disse Brass entrando na sala de convivência

- Onde? – perguntou Grissom na mesma hora

- É em uma cidadezinha do interior, uma médica, chamada Samara Gamboise.

Sara e Grissom se olharam.

- Vamos todos – avisou Grissom

Em uma hora chegaram à cidade.

- Ok, Nick o perímetro, Warrick e Greg a parte de cima da casa, Catherine a parte de baixo da casa, eu e Sara vamos verificar o corpo.

Nick...

Não encontrou nenhuma pegada, mas sim uma carta endereçada a Grissom, achou estranho, mas na hora procurou digitais, e tinha uma, na hora a coletou, e entrou correndo na casa.

Warrick e Greg...

Acharam outra miniatura, endereçada a Grissom, desceram rápidamente.

Catherine...

Não encontrou nada, mas achou a arma do crime, um ferro de passar roupa. Foi para a sala.

Grissom e Sara...

- Achei uns respingos de sangue, vou segui-los. – disse Sara

- Tome cuidado – disse Grissom

- Tomarei.

Sara foi seguindo os respingos, que deram na parte da trás da casa.

Abaixou-se para pegar cotonetes na maleta, quando...

- Sara – se virou e não viu mais nada

Sala...

Assim que Sara saiu, Nick, Warrick, Greg e Catherine entraram na sala. Os três primeiros correndo.

- Grissom – eles gritaram

- O que?

- Eu achei essa carta lá no quintal pra você – disse Nick

Grissom rápidamente a pegou.

- E lá em cima tinha mais uma miniatura – disse Greg

Na hora Grissom foi à miniatura, abriu a parte de cima e todos os CSIs trancaram a respiração.

Era uma casa antiga, mostrava a sala, onde tinha uma boneca caída no chão, e várias coisas quebradas. Grissom levantou a boneca e leu o nome escrito em pequenas letras "Sidle".

Grissom seguido pelos outros CSIs saíram para o pátio onde Sara deveria estar, mas não estava, tinha apenas um rastro de que alguém, no caso Sara, foi arrastada, e mais nada.

- Meu Deus, o assassino estava aqui o tempo todo – exclamou Catherine – no pátio.

Grissom entrou na casa na hora e abriu a carta.

_Grissom,_

_Eu falei que você ia me pagar, e cá está de adeus a sua amada Sara e seu filinho. Eles vão pagar pelo que me fez. Acredito que tenha visto a miniatura, ainda dá tempo de salvá-la, mas duvido que consiga, na hora que conseguir, ela já deve estar morta._

_Não vou mais assinar com meu outro nome, e sim com o meu nome verdadeiro Natalie Davis._

Grissom na hora saiu da casa, com a miniatura e a caixa na mão, os CSIs o seguiram.

- Voltem para o laboratório – disse

Todos fizeram.


	5. Living Doll

**Capitulo cinco – Living Doll**

No laboratório...

- Catherine, procure digitais na miniatura, Nick sei que achou uma digital na carta, mas acho que não será preciso, a assassina se chama Natalie Davis, tentem se lembrar de algum caso com essa casa.

- Não foi um caso de roubo, que tinha sangue, seu e da Sara, Grissom? – perguntou Greg

- Sim, a casa, lá tinha muitas pessoas, alguém tem uma foto da Natalie Davis?

- Aqui – disse Catherine

Grissom a olhou.

- Sim, ela estava lá no meio da multidão.

Ela os observava muito, se lembrou quando foi pegar a câmera do ombro de Sara, e fez um carinho, e a assassina viu.

- Mas o que ela quer com a Sara? – perguntou Warrick

Grissom abriu a gaveta e pegou as outras três cartas.

Todos leram, e o olharam.

- Você e Sara estão juntos? E ela está grávida? – perguntou Nick

- Eu tirei dela seu pai, a pessoa a quem ela mais amava. Agora ela quer tirar de mim.

E saiu da sala.

Os CSIs foram atrás.

Grissom ligou para o telefone de Sara. Ninguém atendeu.

- Brass me consiga o endereço daquele caso que fui com Sara, roubo que tinha sangue no chão.

- É na cinquenta com a Strip.

Todos seguiram Grissom.

- Rápido Brass chame policiais, a assassina das miniaturas está com a Sara – disse Greg

Brass arregalou os olhos.

Em dez minutos viaturas e os CSIs estavam em frente à casa.

Natalie viu e deu um sorriso maléfico.

Grissom estava na frente de todos.

Ela saiu com Sara, uma faca em sua barriga e uma arma em sua cabeça.

Grissom olhou aquela cena com terror nos olhos.

- O que você quer é comigo, deixe Sara em paz – pediu Grissom

- Não, você tirou a vida da única pessoa que amei, vou fazer o mesmo com você, em dose dupla, seu filho vai junto.

- Sara não tem nada a ver com isso – disse Grissom

- Eu tive a chance de me despedir do meu pai, você também terá de se despedir da sua querida Sarinha e seu filho.

Grissom foi andando devagar, sobre o olhar de todos. Ele entrou na casa, e Natalie atirou Sara para ele, apontando a arma.

- Gil – Sara abraçou Grissom

- Eu não queria que tivesse chegado a esse ponto – disse Grissom

- Eu sei que não.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Grissom ao ver uma porta atrás meio aberta, pegou Sara no colo, e foi andando para trás, imperceptivelmente, nem Natalie viu.

Viu Brass e Catherine entrarem silenciosamente na casa pela janela, e apontarem a arma para Natalie. Grissom entrou devagarzinho na sala, e fechou a porta, e se atirou para o lado com Sara, e Natalie atirou, e errou.

Brass e Catherine colocaram a arma na cabeça de Natalie.

- Você está presa, nem mais um passo, pelo assassinato de Gilberto, Sarana e Lily Summer, Sebastian e Gabby Georgs, Samara Gamboise e seqüestro e tentativa de assassinato a Sara Sidle, e tentativa de assassinato a Gilbert Grissom. – disse Catherine

Ela largou a arma no chão e saiu algemada.

Todos na rua bateram palmas.

Na salinha...

- Estamos bem – disse Grissom abraçando Sara

- Sim – disse Sara – eu fiquei com tanto medo.

- Eu também, de perder as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

- Eu fiquei com medo de nunca mais te ver e de perder esse ser tão pequeno que carrego dentro de mim.

Eles se levantaram e saíram, quando chegaram à rua, todos bateram palmas.

Foram cercados por fotógrafos, mas entraram rápidamente na viatura a sua espera, os dois foram direto para o hospital.


	6. Resolvendose

**Capitulo seis – Resolvendo-se**

No outro dia, as manchetes em todos os jornais foram:

"_Assassina das miniaturas é presa, após seqüestrar a CSI Sara Sidle"_

E em todos apareciam às mesmas escritas:

_Natalie Davis, a assassina das miniaturas é preza, após seqüestrar Sara Sidle, uma CSI que fazia parte do caso. Mas o motivo do seqüestro foi uma vingança a Gil Grissom, outro CSI, Natalie Davis considerava Gil Grissom culpado por seu pai, Ernie Dell se matar, então, tentou matar Sara Sidle, que é a namorada de Gil Grissom e está grávida do primeiro filho do casal._

Ai tinha fotos das miniaturas, da Natalie e de Sara e Grissom saindo da casa.

- Mal amanheceu e já estamos nas capas de todos os jornais do mundo – disse Sara

- Bem, pelo menos ela foi presa – disse Grissom

- Quando terei alta?

- Hoje mesmo, é só o Dr. Assinar um papel, a final, você e nosso filho estão bem, não há motivo para continuar aqui.

- Ainda bem, odeio hospitais.

- Srta. Sidle, já pode se vestir e ir embora – disse o médico entrando

- Ufa – exclamou Sara

Dez minutos depois Sara e Grissom estavam indo embora.

Mas foram novamente cercados por jornalistas.

- Acho melhor respondermos – disse Sara

- Srta. Sidle, como foi estar na mão de uma psicopata? – perguntou um

- Nem um pouco agradável.

- O que farão agora, sendo que estão juntos e o departamento não permite isso?

- Vamos dar um jeito – disse Grissom

- Agora temos que ir – e saíram.

Quando chegaram a sua casa, viram os CSI os esperando.

- Achamos melhor preparar a casa, comida, essas coisas – explicou Catherine

- E fizeram certo, estou morrendo de fome, e aquele hospital serve uma comida – disse Sara fazendo uma careta

Todos riram.

- Temos comida vegetariana – disse Warrick

- Ecklie quer falar com vocês amanhã mesmo – disse Greg – juntos.

- Uma hora teríamos essa conversa – disse Grissom

- Mas então, porque não nos contaram que estão juntos? Há quanto tempo? E a Sara está grávida, deveríamos saber – exclamaram eles

- Não contamos porque não queríamos causar nenhuma confusão, e também porque não é permito no LAB, não queríamos causar má impressão, favorecimento – disse Sara

- E bom, estamos juntos a um bom tempo. Ficamos juntos aquele mês que fui para a palestra em São Francisco e contando aqui, uns três anos, quase quatro – disse Grissom

- E bom, a gravidez aconteceu sem querer.

- Quase quatro anos? Em que caso mais ou menos? – perguntou Nick

- Foi naquele caso que tinha uma cabeça em um quiosque dentro de um correio com uma cobra dentro da garganta – disse Grissom

- Eu tinha que ter tido a conversa com o chefe, saímos para jantar e aqui estamos – disse Sara

(Eu não sei contar direito os casos do CSI, porque um caso pode durar um tempo indeterminado, então fica confuso, fiz com que esse quatro anos fossem desde o episódio 5x12 Snakes)

- Uau, então vocês se conheceram naquela palestra do Grissom – disse Warrick

- Sim – disse Sara

Após a conversa, os CSIs foram, pois no outro dia, Sara e Grissom teriam um conversa com Ecklie.

A conversa...

- Acho que os dois sempre foram cientes das regras do laboratório, que duas pessoas do mesmo turno não podem ter um relacionamento além da amizade.

- Sim.

- E mesmo assim, estamos aqui por causa disso.

- Não mandamos no coração – disse Grissom

- As regras seriam que um de vocês deveria mudar de turno...

- Mas, como Sara está grávida, nenhum dos dois muda.

- Sim, e os dois terão os mesmos dias de folga, aumento de salário, e você Grissom poderá sair caso aconteça alguma coisa a Sidle.

- Acho que já podemos ir – disse Grissom

- Sim, mas como punição, terão uma semana em casa.

Eles saíram.

Encontraram o pessoal no corredor.

- Estamos com punição de uma semana, mas nenhum trocará de turno, por causa das regras – disse Sara

- Greg ficará no comando – disse Grissom surpreendendo a todos

- Não lhe decepcionarei chefinho.

- Eu sei que não.

Brass chegou.

- Ei, que tal uma comemoração? Só nós.

- Sem problemas. A onde? – perguntou Sara

- Desert Palms – sugeriu Catherine

- Nos vemos então as oito – disse Grissom – temos que ir, Sara tem médico.

- Então, até as oito.


	7. Uma comemoração

**Capitulo sete – Uma comemoração**

Sara e Grissom foram até o médico.

- Dr. Como o Sr. deve saber, eu passei por toda aquela confusão do seqüestro – explicou Sara

- Sim.

- E nós gostaríamos de ver a criança, e saber como ela está.

Sara deitou, e o Dr. Fez o ultrassom.

O bebê estava bem, sem nenhum arranhozinho.

- Bom, acho que vocês terão uma novidade, são dois bebês, pelo tempo ainda não dá para ver o sexo, mas com uns quatro meses dá.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

- Dois bebês – disse Grissom

- Sim, vou lá marcar sua próxima ultrassom e vou dar um tempo para vocês.

- Dois bebês – disse Sara

- Sim, vamos ser pais de gêmeos – disse Grissom

- Meu Deus, tudo está acontecendo tão rápidamente – disse Sara – miniaturas, eu grávida, meu seqüestro, agora são gêmeos.

- Sim, mas vamos estar firmes, criar as duas crianças com amor e carinho.

- Sim, juntos.

Mais tarde no restaurante.

Todos estavam sentados a mesa.

Grissom, Sara, Greg, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Dr. Robbins, Brass e Sofia.

- Eu e a Sara temos uma novidade, ela está grávida de gêmeos – anunciou Grissom

Todos deram vivas de felicidade.

- Nossa gêmeos – exclamou Cath

- E já escolhemos os padrinhos – disse Sara

- Cath e Sofia serão as madrinhas, vocês vão ter que achar um jeito de fazer a escolha.

Eles tiraram no palitinho. Warrick seria junto com Cath e Greg com Sofia.

- Agora vamos a um brinde, a felicidade de todos – disse Brass

- A felicidade de todos – dissera juntos

- A os bebes – disse Cath

- A os bebês – disseram juntos

- Agora vamos jantar – disse Grissom

Eles jantaram, conversaram, e como já estava ficando tarde, resolveram ir para casa.


	8. Novos casos e um pedido

**Capitulo oito – Novos casos e um pedido**

Já havia passado a semana da punição deles, e já estava na hora de voltar para o LAB.

Na sala de Grissom...

- Warrick e Greg um suposto suicídio na Strip, Catherine, Nick, Sara e eu um assassinato na Strip com 25.

Rápidamente foram para seus casos

Warrick e Greg

- A vitima é Ashton Cramer, tem 30 anos, é casado, a esposa não foi localizada – disse Sofia

- Lá vamos nós – disse Warrick

Catherine, Nick, Sara e Grissom

- Ela é Mariah (lê-se Maraia) Cramer, tem 27 anos, é casada, o marido não foi localizado, ela é a filha, Mary Jane Cramer, tem 9 anos. – disse Brass

- Vamos ao trabalho – disse Grissom

No LAB descobriram que os casos eram com a mesma família.

- A única coisa que sabemos é que não dói suicídio – disse Greg – ele não tinha pólvora nas mãos.

- Mariah, a esposa, tinha pólvora nas mãos – disse Sara

- Ela tinha uma arma no bolso – disse Cath

- O calibre era 38 – disse Greg

- O mesmo do tiro na cabeça do marido – disse Warrick

- Então, a esposa matou o marido, mas por quê? E o porquê a filha está morta? – perguntou Grissom

- Ele podia a estar traindo – sugeriu Warrick

- Na verdade, eles estavam separados, há dois anos, a guarda da menina estava com a mãe, e o pai estava na justiça por ela, alegando que a mãe não era capaz de cuidar da filha e que trazia namorados para casa, e que isso danificava a educação da filha – disse Nick entrando

- Temos um motivo para crime, ela podia ser presa se confirmado isso – disse Sara

- Bom o motivo, mas como ela e a filha acabaram mortas? – perguntou Grissom

- Bem, descobrir isso é o nosso trabalho – disse Cath

Três dias depois o crime estaca resolvido. A mãe matou o ex-marido para ele não pegar a guarda da filha, e a filha revoltada, matou a mãe, que acabou matando a filha, quando lutavam.

Uma noite, cheia de estrelas, Grissom e Sara estavam vendo as estrelas, quando...

- Sabe, eu estive pensando e acho que descobri o meu próximo passo – começou Grissom

- Qual?

- Você quer se casar comigo?

Sara ofegou.

- Você disse o que pensei ter ouvido?

Grissom confirmou com a cabeça.

- É um passo grande, na estou pressionado.

- Sim, eu aceito.

Grissom sorriu e a beijou, e colocou a aliança no dedo de Sara.

- Temos que achar nossos padrinhos – disse Sara

- As mulheres, obviamente, Cath e Sofia, Warrick e Greg já serão padrinhos dos nossos filhos, temos Nick, Brass e Robbins.

- Podíamos ter três padrinhos, uma mulher e dois homens.

- Sim, bem, gostaria que minha madrinha fosse Cath, e meus padrinhos Brass e Robbins.

- Minha madrinha seria Sofia, meu padrinho Nick e David.

- Ótima escolha.

Marcaram um almoço domingo, para anunciar a novidade.

Todos estavam conversando, quando Sara e Grissom se levantaram.

- Temos um anuncio – disse Grissom

- Eu e Grissom vamos nos casar – disse Sara

Todos abriram sorrisos

- Nossa essa sim é uma novidade, eu achava que o Grissom ia ficar encalhado – disse Greg

Todos riram, e Grissom fez uma cara feia.

- E já escolhemos nossos padrinhos, Cath, Brass e Robbins serão os meus – disse Grissom

- E os meus Sofia, Nick e David.

Eles brindaram em homenagem ao casamento.

Ele ocorreria em pouco tempo, eles decidiram que a barriga de Sara não deveria aparecer


	9. Capitulo final

**Capitulo nove – O casamento e o nascimento**

Finalmente o dia chegou, 17 de Janeiro (N/A: Meu aniversário)

Catherine e Sofia arrumavam Sara.

Eles casariam na igreja.

Sara havia escolhido um vestido branco é claro, sem nada muito cheguei, mas não deixava de ser bonita, tinha umas rendas no final do vestido, sem mangas, regata, com renda nas alças, pérola como jóias, uma maquiagem clássica e básica, os cabelos estavam cacheados como Grissom gosta, com uma flor na cabeça, pequena.

Os rapazes ajudavam Grissom.

Terno preto, gravata azul.

Depois de toda aquela enrrolação, chegou a hora do sim. (N/A: Desculpe, mas é uma enrrolação)

- Srta. Sara Sidle aceita Gilbert Grissom como seu legitimo esposo?

- Sim.

- Sr. Gilbert Grissom aceita Sara Sidle como sua legitima esposa?

- Sim.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

Eles trocaram um beijo tímido, mas apaixonado.

Eles haviam convidado Ecklie, Hodges, Wendy, era algo simples. Sara havia adotado o sobrenome de Grissom, ficando Sara Grissom.

A festa depois foi na casa deles mesmo, eram todos conhecidos.

- Seu colete Sara, está pronto, com o sobrenome Grissom nele – disse Sofia, Ecklie havia indo embora

Como casados eles havia tirado um mês de folga para a lua de mel.

Ninguém do LAB sabia do casamento, a não ser os convidados, e Hodges prometeu não contar.

Quando Sara chegou, com a barriga já aparecendo, de dois meses, e o colete com Grissom e não Sidle, todos começaram a cochichar.

- Essa gente gosta de fofoca – disse Grissom

- Deixa daqui a pouco eles acham outra coisa – disse Nick

Meses passados, e as gêmeas nasceram.

As filhas de Sara e Grissom foram nomeadas de Emma e Ashley Grissom.

Fim

(N/A: a história teria uma continuação, mas achei melhor parar por aqui.)


End file.
